


A New Yorker in Soho

by pikaace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Angels and Demons being assholes to Aziraphale and Crowley, Friendship, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Minor Violence, One Shot, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Rescue, post-musical, post-show, this pretty much speaks for itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: During a week long school trip to England, a boy finds himself in a bookshop.AKA the ITH/Good Omens crossover nobody asked for





	A New Yorker in Soho

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Aziraphale and Crowley and for Good Omens in general 
> 
> GOD I hope I didn't mess this up XS

Aziraphale was very good about keeping his shop locked up tightly when it was ‘Closed’. Even if he had forgotten and he was already upstairs, it was a simple flick of the wrist to lock it so no unsuspecting customers wandered in, having missed the closed sign.

The only one allowed to unlock the place when he locked it was Crowley, mostly because he was the only other one he knew who could miracle it open (visiting angels tended to visit when his shop was actually open).

But the tricky thing about simple tasks like locking a door, the tricky human thing, was that while it was easy to remember, it was equally easy to forget. And one particular afternoon, that simple task finally slipped from Aziraphale’s mind.

* * *

 

_‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!’_ Sonny’s heart was pounding as he ran as fast as he could down the street. He only dared to glance behind him to see the bullies hot on his trail.

‘Go on the school trip to England’ they said, ‘it’ll be fun’ they said. More like an ample opportunity for a tourist to get ambushed! Sonny turned a corner and reached for the first door he could find, which happened to be an old bookshop.

The bell rang loudly from the abuse as Sonny opened and slammed the door behind him.

“Goodness me!” Sonny looked up to see who he could only assume was whoever worked here coming towards him. He looked like some kind of weird college professor with short, bright blond locks.

The owner took off the glasses that he was wearing on his nose and pocketed them as he fixed Sonny with a somewhat stern glare. “I’m sorry, dear boy, but I’m afraid we’re closed-”

“No no no, please,” Sonny held up his hands pleadingly. “I-I’m not here for...just let me hide!”

The owner blinked, “I beg your-”

“They’re coming for me!” Sonny cried. “Just let me hide in here for a few minutes, please!” The owner spluttered so Sonny took the initiative and dove under what could only be the front desk. He curled into a ball as he heard the front door slam open. He tried desperately to control his breathing so they wouldn’t hear him.

“Where is that little shit?” One growled.

“May I help you gentlemen?” The store owner said, Sonny easily picking up the disdain in his voice.

“Little brat with a hat ran this way; you see him?” Another said. Sonny bit his lip and waited for the end to come.

“Well, you obviously didn’t see the sign; we’re closed,” The owner said. “So clearly, no one has been in here, so I’ll kindly ask you to take your search someplace else.” Sonny lit up in shock and relief. Grumbling and muttering was heard and the bell rang again as the door closed quite violently.

Sonny peeked out from the desk and stood, “Thanks…” He breathed.

“Do I even want to know what caused such a skirmish?” The owner asked.

“Their fault…” Sonny said panting, his tiredness catching up to him as he walked out from behind the desk. “They tried to rob me...I fought back…” Sonny leaned on the desk; he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

The owner’s face softened as he locked the door. “Goodness, dear boy, you’re completely out of breath,” He lead him by the shoulder, further into the shop. “Come and rest for a moment; I’ll make some tea.”

Sonny blinked at the gesture. “I-I don’t wanna trouble you,”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all.” Sonny blinked as he was sat down in an armchair and the owner hurried off to get the tea ready. Like any young person in a new environment, Sonny busied himself by glancing around at the stacks of books while wringing his hands and swinging his feet. He had a while before he had to rendezvous with his group, so he wasn’t worried about time.

As he sat there, he couldn’t help but realize that he had never really been in a book shop before (no, libraries didn’t count). There were so many books and it had a peaceful air to it; Sonny could totally see himself coming here to study or just browse.

Sonny looked up as the owner appeared again, carrying two cups of tea. He placed them on the coffee table and handed one to Sonny, who accepted it with a small ‘thanks’. “What’s your name, dear boy?”

“Uh, Sonny, Mr…?” He trailed off. “Didn’t exactly get a chance to read the name of this place.” He said sheepishly.

The owner chuckled a bit, “You may call me Mr. Fell,” He said.

Sonny nodded and looked at the steaming liquid in his cup. He hadn’t really had the chance to have tea on his trip thus far. It was one of those things you barely talked or thought about that it was like discovering something new altogether. Sonny blew on the cup and took a small sip. His eyes lit up and a smile pulled at his face as he surprisingly didn’t mind the flavor. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.

* * *

 

Aziraphale made a habit of knowing what to expect, but somehow, he didn’t expect this. He didn’t make a habit of knowing many Americans, as most tourists he came across were loud and obnoxious. This boy however, was one of the few who were different.

For one his soul was beautiful (‘You say that about every soul you see,’ Crowley would say), and he was quite polite even though his attire stated otherwise. The angel couldn’t help but smile as the boy lit up as he took the first sip of tea. Watching humans enjoy things was always lovely to see.

“Never really had tea before,” Sonny admitted.

“Oh, well, first time for everything, as they say,” Aziraphale said.

Sonny nodded and glanced around, “I’ve...never really been to a bookshop before, either.”

Aziraphale blinked, “Really?”

“There’s only really a library near me and we can’t really afford to buy books even if we wanted to.” Aziraphale felt a small twinge of sympathy for the boy; he came from a poor home, and now he was seeing what he couldn’t have.

“Well,” Aziraphale lowered his teacup. “Do you have any particular favorite book?” 

Sonny shrugged, “I really only get to read books for school; my friend Nina sometimes lets me read stuff she gets,” He said. “I liked The Hobbit a lot, though, and Animal Farm...not the whole animals killing each other thing, just the whole Communism warning it had, you know?”

Aziraphale hummed, “All fine choices.”

Sonny looked around a bit until his eyes fell on a book on one of the piles, “Is that Moby Dick?” He asked, pointing.

Aziraphale glanced at saw the book, “A favorite of yours?”

“Dunno, never read it,” Sonny said. “But I’d like to.”

“Never read it?” Aziraphale asked in slight shock. “I thought for sure I saw school children reading it before.”

“I never got a chance,” Sonny said. “My school was gonna read it but they only had enough money for a few classes to get it...and mine wasn’t one of them.” He shrugged, “And we don’t really have a bookstore nearby and our school library sucks so I'm sunk; no pun intended.” Aziraphale felt a small surge of pity for the boy; there was no worse feeling than missing out on a book.

“What about you?” Sonny asked, changing the subject. “I mean, you probably read every book in here.”

It was meant to be a joke, but the Angel responded anyway. “I did actually.”

Sonny blinked, “Seriously?”

“I have a bit of a soft spot for Oscar Wilde, if I had to choose,” Aziraphale continued. “Although I am quite fond of Shakespeare as well.”

Sonny nodded, “I liked reading Shakespeare; like the funny ones more than the sad ones.”

“I’ve heard that before…” Aziraphale muttered, sipping his tea, thinking back to the Globe Theater days.

But speak of the devil and he shall appear. There was a click and the door opened, allowing Crowley to walk in. “Angel, you here?”

“Didn’t you lock the door?” Sonny asked.

“Uh, he has a key,” Aziraphale said quickly before getting up. “What brings you here today, my dear?”

“What? I can’t pop in and see my favorite Angel?”

Aziraphale shot him a look and subtly gestured to Sonny, who was peeking out from the top of the chair at them.

Realization came to Sonny’s face, but not in the way you think. He had called Mr. Fell ‘angel’. That explained why he had a key to the place.

Meanwhile, Crowley had also assessed the situation and carried on accordingly. “Who’s the kid? I thought you were closed today.”

“The door was unlocked,” The boy answered. He then frowned. “And why are you wearing sunglasses inside?”

Crowley snorted and glanced at Aziraphale, “I like him already.” He wandered over to him, “You don’t look like the kind of kid who would go to a bookshop.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Sonny shot back. “...And I needed refuge.”

Crowley smirked and held in a laugh as he heard Aziraphale mutter to him “I forgot to lock the door.”

* * *

 

Sonny blinked as the man gave him a tap on the head, “What was so terrifying you had to had to hide in a bookshop?”

Sonny could hear teasing in his tone but not in a way that felt mean-spirited. “My teachers were chasing me so I hid in the one place I knew they wouldn’t look,” He couldn’t help but joke, folding his arms on the top of the chair.

Mr. Fell gave him a strange look while the other man barked out a laugh. “I _do_ like this kid!”

“Really, Crowley, don’t encourage him,” Mr. Fell scolded. “You have a bad enough effect on adults as is…”

“Aw c’mon angel, you know I have a soft spot for kids,” The man, Mr. Crowley said with a smirk. A smile pulled at Sonny’s face; these two almost reminded him of himself and Usnavi. Just a little.

It was then that his eyes fell on his watch and softly cursed, “Shit, I gotta go!” He sprang off the chair.

“Where to?” Mr. Crowley asked.

“I came here with my school on a trip and they only gave us like...an hour to go off on our own!” Sonny explained. “I gotta meet up with my group at the train station in like...five minutes!”

Mr. Crowley made a face, “Ooh, that’s cutting it close.”

“I know…” Sonny said. “God, I’m so dead…”

“Crowley, why don’t you give him a lift?” Mr. Fell suggested.

“Can’t, I walked here,” Mr. Crowley shrugged.  

“Oh...well, I’m sure they won’t mind if you’re a bit late,” Mr. Fell said to Sonny with a kind smile and a subtle wave of his hand that only Mr. Crowley seemed to notice.

“God, I hope,” Sonny hurried out the door. “Thanks again for...well everything, it was nice to meet you, I’ll try to stop in again!”

* * *

 

Aziraphale and Crowley watched from the door as Sonny sprinted down the street. “Delaying a train so one kid can make it in time?” Crowley said, glancing at Aziraphale with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s a good boy,” Aziraphale argued. “He’s had enough ordeals for one day, and running from those ruffians took a lot out of him.”

“So that’s why those teens were spinning in circles humming The Sound of Music in an alley two streets over,” Crowley said.

“They were very rude!” Aziraphale said as they entered the bookshop again. “Picking on a small child…”

“Pretty sure the kid’s in high school, Angel.”

“Regardless, a slight...reprimand was in order.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.”

“Stop laughing, Crowley, I’m being serious.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Sonny found himself in St. James Park, once again left to his own devices with a set deadline to meet back with his group. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten jumped again; it would be difficult to do that in a park in broad daylight. Sonny considered getting some ice cream at a nearby stand when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Multiple figures in white and beige, dragging someone away. The person was tied up and gagged as well. Another group of people seemed to be pinning down a skinny figure, who was trying to reach the one being dragged away. Sonny’s first reaction was confusion at why no one was doing anything to help those poor men. But Sonny found himself even more confused when he spotted the blond curly locks, the head of red hair, and the familiar faces; from the bookshop. It was Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley.

“What the fuck...?” Those were the only words that could come out of Sonny’s mouth. He then found his feet starting to move beyond his control, feeling that urge he got whenever he saw someone he knew in the barrio getting jumped. His hand found something long and metal leaning against a tree and he picked up the pace, closing in on the men dragging the bookkeeper away. The tall one was leering down at Mr. Fell, saying something, but Sonny didn’t hear and swung as hard as he could.

* * *

 

“Thought you could get away, huh?” Gabriel glared down at a petrified Aziraphale. “Well trust me, we are going to carry out your punishment and do it right this time; same goes for your little…” He vaguely gestured in Crowley’s direction, “whatever it is you wanna call him.”

Aziraphale whimpered behind the gag when his eyes fell on something behind Gabriel. Something moving very briskly.

Gabriel turned around only to see sharp metal spikes coming towards him.

* * *

 

Seconds later, the three white suited men were on the ground, holding their heads and slightly bloody faces in pain and Mr. Fell was on the ground, still tied up. Sonny barely even blinked as he then honed in on the men holding down Mr. Crowley.

Had adrenaline not been coursing through his veins, Sonny might have noticed the fact that the men holding down Crowley were hideous by human standards, as most Demons are. But by that point the metal rake in Sonny’s hands had made contact with both demons’ heads, sending them sprawling to the ground, hissing in pain, one of them dropping a glass pitcher.

The pitcher shattered on the stone path, and Mr. Crowley scrambled away from the liquid as fast as possible. He gave Sonny a glance before resuming his course towards Mr. Fell. With his heartbeat in his ears, Sonny barely heard Mr. Crowley call to him and hold out his hand as he hauled Mr. Fell to his feet.

Sonny went over and took it, his mind just barely recovering and the next thing he knew, he was...in an apartment?

* * *

 

“Angel!” Crowley ripped the sticky straps off Aziraphale’s wrists before taking care of the one around his mouth with a bit more gentleness. “Are you alright, Angel?!”

Aziraphale took a few breaths as his mouth was freed and Crowley put him back on his feet. “Yes, I-I’m fine…” The angel was more than a little shaken and it made Crowley’s blood boil. He was going to dropkick that damn archangel into a pillar of hellfire the next chance he got!  

“What the fuck happened?!” Crowley exclaimed, pacing around. “How the fuck did they find out?!”

“I-I don’t know!” Aziraphale cried. “I-I haven’t spoken a word of it; you’re certain no one was around when we changed back?!”

“Positive!” Crowley said. “There’s no blessed way they could’ve known, so how the fuck-”

The clang of a rake dropping made them put their distress on hold as Sonny looked very pale and terrified. “Oh dear…” Aziraphale quickly approached the boy.

“We were...you guys...the park...here…how did we…?”

Aziraphale shushed him gently and guided him to the sofa that had magically appeared. “It’s alright, it’s alright, just a little nervous breakdown, no need to fret,” He soothed. He ran a gentle hand over his head to miracle away any pain and to relax his body as he lay him down.

“You guys...attacked…” Sonny slurred as his eyes began to droop.

“We’re alright, dearheart, don’t worry, everything is perfectly alright,” Aziraphale continued. Sonny nodded and lay his head down. “Aaand sleep.” He snapped his fingers. Sonny’s eyes closed and he slumped on the couch. Aziraphale made sure the boy was comfortable before spreading a knitted blanket over him.

“Which parts do you plan to tell him?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, I think a simple story that he was knocked out when he saved us from being attacked will do nicely,” Aziraphale answered.

“Letting him keep that one, eh? Fair enough, I suppose,” Crowley looked at the sleeping boy. “Brave kid; angels don’t hold grudges against single humans do they?”

“Not really; it’s hardly worth their time,” Aziraphale agreed. “Hopefully they don’t make an exception…”

“He hit an archangel with a bow rake; I mean, I love him for that, but still,”

“...True. Oh dear...”

They were silent. “I think we should send him home,” Crowley suggested. “Tweak the memories a bit, that he was sent home early due to an accident?”

Aziraphale hesitated but nodded, “That would probably be for the best…” The last thing they wanted was to drag an innocent mortal boy into the ugly affairs with their workplaces.

Time slowed as Aziraphale picked up Sonny, still wrapped in the blanket he had created and the angel and demon spread their wings.

A moment later, the name Sonny De la Vega vanished from the attendance sheet and recent memories of Sonny’s school group. In a small apartment across the street from a bodega in Washington Heights, New York, Aziraphale placed the boy into his bed, conjuring up his items back in the place they had been as if they were never packed.

As the angel placed a gentle hand on the boy’s head, carefully inserting the altered memories, Crowley bounced around doing the same for the residents on the block and the school’s records.

* * *

 

Sonny groaned as his head throbbed slightly. He felt like his skull was full of rocks. “Sonny…?” He heard a familiar voice. “Mijo, are you awake?” Sonny’s eyes cracked open to see his cousin over him.

“Navi…?” Sonny croaked. “Wha’re you doin in Englan…?”

Usnavi smiled sadly. “You’re back home Sonny,” He said gently. “Back in the barrio.”

“Wha…?” Sonny squinted as memories came back to him. “But I was...in England…” He tried to sit up. “...there were guys...jumping someone…!”

“You got jumped, mijo,” Usnavi said gently. “You got sent to the hospital and they had to send you home, remember?”

Sonny blinked and thought hard. It was fuzzy...but he vaguely remembered the plane, the airport...huh...guess he was sent home early. But he also remembered two men along with the thugs, “W-What about...Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley?”

“They’re fine,” Usnavi soothed, pushing him back down to lie down. “Your teacher told me they came to see you before you left; they also left you this.” Usnavi held up a small paper package. Usnavi put it on Sonny’s nightstand, “Try to get some rest, mijo.”

Sonny nodded and Usnavi exited the room. Once he left, Sonny stared at the ceiling; it had all happened so fast, he could barely remember it. Sucked that his first international trip ever got cut short. ...But he couldn’t just stand there and let Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley get hurt.

Sonny’s eyes fell on the package on his nightstand and he reached out to it. He ripped off the paper, revealing the hardcover of a book; Moby Dick. Sonny’s eyes widened as he opened the book to the first page, where a handwritten note fell out.

_‘Something to enjoy while you recover’_

_-_ _A.Z. Fell._

A smile came to Sonny’s face. He suddenly had the urge to somehow save up enough money for another trip to England just so he could visit that little bookshop again. Sonny carefully placed the book and note back onto his nightstand and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

“You gave away a book?” Crowley exclaimed as he and his angel sat on a bench near a bus stop. “Didn't even sell it, just gave it away! If I wasn’t a demon I’d say Hell was freezing over!”

“It’s a second edition, I won’t terribly miss it,” Aziraphale said. “Besides, I trust he will take good care of it.”

Crowley shrugged, and looked around. “You know...we ought to lay low for a bit,” He said. “I mean, Heaven and Hell are back on the prowl, so England’s out.”

Aziraphale sighed, “Yes, I suppose your right; and I also suppose you’re going to suggest alpha Centauri again?”

“Never gonna let that go, are you?” Crowley muttered. “And no, I was thinking of just staying here; haven’t been to America in ages, may as well catch up.”

“Oh, yes that sounds lovely,” Aziraphale smiled. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to a Broadway show.”

Crowley grinned, “C’mon then, angel,” He said. “I think a two person flat somewhere just became available.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it was ever confirmed if Angels and Demons can do memory magic but for the sake of this fic, they do soooo yeah. Do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!
> 
> Gotta say though, I'm lowkey proud of Sonny hitting Gabriel with a rake; cause he REALLY deserves a whack to the face with something hard and metal >:/


End file.
